A Night in a Haunted House
by Moon Rabbit
Summary: COMPLETE Usagi and Mamoru have to spend Chistmas Eve in a haunted house, but they don't know that the ghosts have plans for them (based on an X-Files episode).
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I know what you're gonna say. "Where's the next part of Too Many Identities? " Well, I'm sorry, but yesterday, when I came back from my last exam (heheheh), I realized that Xmas was really close, and that I had to work on my Xmas fic! But I started working on the next part of TMI, I swear!   
  
I came up with this when I was watching an episode of The X-Files (How the Ghosts Stole Chritmas), which is just hilarious! Anyway, it's kinda short, because I wasn't sure if it was good enough. Anyway, tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: Les anges dans nos campagnes... Come on, minna, sing, get in the spirit! I asked the rights to Sailor Moon to Santa-san every year since I began watching it, but I haven't gotten them yet, so in ten days, they just HAVE to be there, I'm sure they'll be... But until then, I guess BSSM doesn't belong to me!  
  
  
Title: A Night in a Haunted House  
Rating: a lot of blood... kidding, I'd give it a PG-13   
By: ME!!!!  
boucanne@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea, Motoki-san? They're gonna kill each other in there! " cried Minako.  
  
"Yeah, how many times have we tried to lock them up in the same room, and it never worked. They'd just scream at each other until we let them out! " approved Ami.  
  
"Yeah! And what's the point in locking them up into a supposedly haunted house! The only thing that's gonna happen is that she'll strangle him to death because she'll be hanging to his neck all night! " added Rei.   
  
At this, Motoki had an evil smile curving his lips.  
  
"I think that's exactly what he wants, guys! " said Makoto with the same smile.   
  
"But what if there really ARE ghosts?! " asked Minako, sounding terrified.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes at her. Seeing that she was ignored, Minako sighed. She knew the story of this house, and she knew without a doubt that it was all true. So she was really afraid for her two friends, who were currently inside.  
  
They were all standing, on this cold Christmas Eve, at the porch of a big house, known in the neiborhood for the mysterious deaths that had occured during the last eighty years.   
  
"Come on, you guys, she wouldn't kill him... you wouldn't kill the person you love would you? " teased Motoki.  
  
  
"I hate you. "  
  
"It sure doesn't look like that to me, Odango Atama! "  
  
"Why not? "  
  
"Because you've been in my arms for the last half hour! " '...and making me feel wonderful things I'm not sure I should be feeling. ' Mamoru finished in his head.  
  
"But I'm SCAAAAARED! " Usagi wailed.   
  
"OK, let me guess. You really believe this stuff about this house being haunted, don't you? " he asked, exasperated.  
  
"Of course I believe it! You don't? "  
  
"Odango, there are no such things as ghosts. I don't know what the story of this place is and I really don't care to know, but it must be to make publicity to the neiborhood or something like that. Now let go of me. " '...before I kiss you. What's happening to me? '  
  
"Oh come on Mamoru-san, everybody knows the story of the Star Crossed Lovers! " At this, Mamoru rolled his eyes while Usagi made a lovesick sigh. "About eighty years ago, a man and a woman fell madly in love. They got married and moved in toghether in this house, but about a month after that, he was called to be a soldier during World War 1. When he came back four years later, on a Chistmas Eve, they were so afraid of ever being seperated again that they commited a murder-suicide. Since then, every couple that has ever been here on this particular day of the year has suffered the same fate. " finished Usagi, still hanging on her archenemy's neck, sitting on his lap.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a big noise coming for upstairs.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Mamoru-san, it's the ghosts! " Usagi screamed, tightening her grip on Mamoru, effectively cutting his breathing.  
  
"O...dango...can't...breathe...must be...on...ly rats..." Wrong thing to say, because she screamed even louder and squeezed him tighter.   
  
"Yuck, yuck, yuck, rats! I HATE rats! "   
  
And she released him, both to his and his lungs' pleasure. Then, she started running in every direction, panic having taken control over her thoughts and actions. Once his breathing was back to normal, Mamoru decided that if he was to survive the night, he had to calm her down somehow. So, he grabed her by her shoulders and held her in place.  
  
"Odango Atama, calm down, will ya? I said there were rats only to tease you, it was probably just the wind. As for the ghosts, I still think that it's just a legend, " he said reassuringly, which made her eyes brighten with hope.   
  
Mamoru felt his stomach do flip-flops, so he did the only thing that seemed to make them go away.  
  
He teased her.  
  
"Of course, an air head like you would believe everything you're told, so I shouldn't be surprised. " he shot at her, taking a step toward his nemesis.  
  
"You'll get your proof tonight. And I am not an air head. " replied Usagi, steping forward too, accepting his unspoken challenge.  
  
"Oh, right! I'm sorry, I forgot. You're not an air head, you're a Dumpling Head, Odango Atama. " taking another step in her direction.  
  
"Cold hearted stuck-up dork. "  
  
"Spaghetti brained ditz. "  
  
"Jerk"  
  
"Klutz"  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Pig."  
  
They were now nose to nose.  
  
Mamoru released her shoulders as if they were fire and walked away rapidly. The weird sensations he'd had earlier (and ever since he'd known her, for that matter) were back, and they were starting to scare him.   
  
A LOT.   
  
'Stupid Odango Atama, making me feel all weird and fuzzy inside. Stupid Motoki betting with me that I couldn't spend one night alone with her and not coming out of here without having...feelings for her. Stupid me for letting Motoki do this to me,' and the list keep going for a little while.  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi's thoughts were along the same path.  
  
'Minna no baka! Why did I let them drag me into this? Well, a month of free ice-cream at the arcade is good, but sleeping in here, with all the ghosts and Mamoru-baka is scary... But I wouldn't mind if he held me like he did earlier...' her toughts were interrupted by another rather loud noise.  
  
"Mamoru-san, are you sure that's just the wind? It sounded more like footsteps to me," she asked, frightened.  
  
"Odango, there are absolutely NO ghosts here, alright?"  
  
"Can't we get a look around together, just to make sure? Please?"  
  
Seeing her puppy-dog eyes and her adorable 'Adorable, what am I thinking?!' face, Mamoru found he couldn't say no to her. Besides, those noises really DID sound like footsteps...  
  
"Alright, alright! Come on, let's go ghost-hunting," he said, giving an exagerated sigh, making a show of being annoyed, when he secretly was really happy beyond words when he saw her face light up as he agreed.  
  
"Oh thank you! Come on, let's go!" Usagi said as she took his hand and practically dragged him up the stairs.   
  
When they were there, she started to sing "Mission Impossible" and moving around like a really bad secret agent. Charmed by her, Mamoru laughed.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be scared now?" Mamoru asked, really confused. She sure was not like other girls.  
  
"I am, but this is soooo exciting! " Usagi answered, giggling. Another noise, coming from behind the door to her right, made them jump. She took his right hand, which sent his heart beating even faster than it already was.   
  
"Mamoru-san, I'm really really scared now. We're gonna die, I just know we are," she said, panicked.  
  
"Relax, Odango Atama, we're not gonna die, I'll protect you."  
  
She looked up at him, and saw the truth and sincerity there. She smiled at him and relaxed a little and took hold of his arm instead of his hand, feeling a lot more secure.   
  
His heart skipped a beat when she did that. He turned his head just in time to hide the silly grin that came to his face. But he knew he couldn't deny it anymore. Somewhere along the line, he'd fallen in love with his nemesis. His smile became even bigger and sillier when he fully comprehended the situation. He was in love... With Odango Atama. Now that was something he hadn't expected. But, boy did it feel good! Now, what to do? He'd have to win her heart, but how?   
  
'Maybe if I play the part of the knight in shining armor tonight...'   
  
But he didn't have time to think about it any longer for now the noise came again, full force.   
  
"W... well, if you're not scared, ooo... open the door, and make this stop, " Usagi said, looking at Mamoru with teary and frightened eyes.  
  
Seeing her expression, Mamoru almost felt his heart brake at the sight. So, he took he deep breath, and walked to the door.  
  
What he saw when he opened it made him gasp.  
  
  
  
So, what did he see? Only *I* know! Heheheh! Well, I'm really not sure about this story, it's been sleeping in the computer for a long time now... so, if you like it, please tell me, I'd feel so much better! Well, Meri Kurisumasu, minna!  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Hi minna! I'm back with another chapter of my Christmas fic. You finally get to know what Mamoru gasped about... and I hope you won't be upset that it's not that big of a deal after all... *giggles*   
  
Disclaimer: again this year Santa-san decided not to give me the rights to BSSM, so I'll have to wait till next year. Until then, I'm just borrowing the characters. And the general idea belongs to Chris Carter (creator of The X-Files).  
  
  
  
What he saw when he opened it (the door) made him gasp.  
  
  
"What is it?" Usagi asked in a panicked voice.  
  
Mamoru didn't answer. He was too awed by what was before him. It certainly was not what he had expected.  
  
In the middle of the room, a big Chistmas tree stood. It was beautifully decorated. All the lights in the room were turned off, except for the colored ones in the tree. There were tinsel garlands in many colors, and fake snow that reflected the colored lights that hung in the tree. Under it, there was a huge gift that could have contained two or three persons if they were laying down.   
  
The room was decorated as well. Miseltoe hung from the ceiling, figurines of Santa Claus stood everywhere, garlands hung from the ceiling and walls, some that met in the tree, and shiny white fake snow adorned the floor.  
  
All in all, the room looked magical.  
  
  
Usagi came up to Mamoru and gasped when she saw the havenly site.   
  
Mamoru turned to her and asked:  
  
"Are you sure noone lives here? "  
  
Usagi, still shocked answered:  
  
"Yeah, " then, she snapped out of her trance, and, while going inside the room, she continued as if it were obvious, "Who, in their right mind, would live in a cursed house? "  
  
Mamoru sighed, exasperated. He was in love with her, but she could still be so annoying and stubborn. How could she really believe that there were ghosts flying around in the house?  
  
"So, it's not only haunted, it's cursed too. "  
  
"I told you before, every couple that has ever been here on Christmas Eve died. So it's cursed. "  
  
Mamoru sighed again, and followed her in the room. He looked around.   
  
It was reallly beautiful. 'But,' he wondered, 'how come it's decorated if it's been condemed for so long? And so well kept too? '  
  
When he heard the lovely giggles of his no less lovely companion, he looked back at Usagi, and a loving smile broke on his face when he saw her childish attitude. She was playing in the fake snow.  
  
How he wished he could be so carefree, too.  
  
  
Usagi noticed that Mamoru was staring at her in a way that, for some reason, made her insides do weird things.   
  
Behing her back, she gathered some snow in her hands, and in a sudden movement, she threw it at Mamoru's face.  
  
Mamoru came out of his trance-like state when he felt a light pain in his face and focused on Usagi again. She was smiling innocently, but the mischevious glint in her eyes betrayed her. In that moment, Mamoru felt like a child, something he didn't even remember ever feeling. He bent down and took snow in his hands. As he was forming it into a ball, he said, teasingly:   
  
"Oh, so you wanna play, Odango Atama? "  
  
He was getting ready to throw his snowball, but a shuffling sound made him stop. He looked around, as did Usagi, but they couldn't locate from where it had come, so they thought that they had imagined it (AN: stupid thing to do when you're in a haunted house... ;o) ) and ignored it. When Mamoru was about to throw the snowball again, they heard the noise once more. They both saw the big box under the Christmas tree move.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other, wondering if they should have a closer look.  
  
They looked back at the box, which was still moving, and started to approach it carefully.  
  
"Stay behind me, Odango." Mamoru whispered.  
  
Usagi did what she was asked without complaining.  
  
Mamoru opened the top of the box half-way, and did something he seemed to do a lot that night.  
  
He gasped.  
  
There, in the box, two corpses were laying side by side. He was about to open the box completly and see the second corpse of which he couldn't see the face yet, but he stopped when he took a good look at the one on the left. It was obviously a woman. Her long blond hair was done in two odango and she was dressed in a sailor fuku, just like Sailor Moon's. It could have been mistaken for the real Sailor Moon, but the tiara and the red and white things (AN: don't know what to call them...) on her odango were not there.  
  
Mamoru saw right away that it was Usagi.   
  
But what scared him the most was that she had a red rose piercing her heart, which was propably the cause of her death.  
  
He looked questionningly at Usagi. Was she really Sailor Moon? What was the meaning of this?   
  
Usagi looked terrified as she stared at the body of Sailor Moon. Then, looking even more terrified, she pointed the box with a shaking finger. Mamoru followed her finger with his eyes.   
  
She was pointing at the part that he still had to uncover. He opened the box completly and his body tensed immediatly.  
  
There, beside Usagi/Sailor Moon's dead body, was Tuxedo Kamen, without his hat and mask. There was a wide wound in his chest.  
  
Neither wanted to ask the other if they were really who they were dressed as in the box, fearing that they would have to answer the same question.  
  
Mamoru closed the box as fast as he could.   
  
He had not seen that. It was all in his head.   
  
But another look at Usagi proved him that she, too, had seen that horrible vision.  
  
Quickly, they ran to the door. The only thing they were thinking about at the moment was to get out of the house as fast as possible even if that would make them lose their bets with their friends.  
  
They opened the door, and stopped short. Simultaneously, they looked back at the room where they had just come from, and back again.  
  
It was the same room.  
  
Confused, they went in anyway, looking around curiously.  
  
"This is the same room! " Usagi said, bewildered.  
  
  
Mamoru said nothing. He didn't understand what was happenning. He was a man of science and logic. Yet, this place contradicted it all.  
  
  
Usagi, for her part, was sure that the ghosts were playing games with them, and she didn't like that idea very much. She and Mamoru weren't a couple, but still... Maybe the ghosts that haunted this house had changed their pattern...   
  
She started to panick once again.  
  
  
Mamoru, sensing this, put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Odango, don't worry. I said I would protect you, and I meant it. I won't let anything happen to you. "   
  
He smiled his best smile, to prove that she could trust him. And it worked.  
  
She smiled back, closed her eyes and leaned on his shoulder. She felt herself relax. She was just so tired. Being stuck in a haunted hause does that to you!  
  
'Breathe Mamoru, she's just leaning on your shoulder no big deal... and her smile does not make you want to kiss her, it's all in your imagination. '  
  
Usagi felt Mamoru stiffen, and looked up. Their eyes met and locked. Neither found the courage to look away. Unconsciously, Mamoru's head bent down, and they both closed their eyes. Ever so slowly, their lips met. For a moment, they remained unmoving, neither really knowing what to do, until Mamoru started to kiss her with more passion, to which Usagi wasn't able, and didn't want to resist to.   
  
His arms encircled her waist while her hands came up to rest on his chest, where she could feel Mamoru's frenetic heartbeat.  
  
Mamoru's legs almost gave out, but managed to stay standing, especially since Usagi's had and he had to support both of their weights. But he really didn't mind.   
  
At that moment, Usagi realized that her heart was beating just as fast Mamoru's. In a small part of her brain that was somewhat still active, she also realized that maybe he wasn't such a jerk after all, and that, althought this was her first kiss and she was far from experianced, what she was feeling had to be love.  
  
Their moment of bliss was cut short when they heard the door close with a loud noise.   
  
Mamoru, after finally being able to think clearly again, went back to the door and opened it. He re-entered the other room to see if there was anyone, and the door closed again behind him, with Usagi on the other side. He tried to open it, but it was in vain.  
  
  
  
  
  
I have more written, but I'm stuck. I just thought that it wasn't fair to leave you hanging for so long, so I seperated the chapter. But feedback might just help me to write some more... (my middle name is Subtle)  
Thanks for reading!  
Mata ne!  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Hey there people ! Before I say anything else, I'd like to thank you all for the overwhelming response I got for this fic. I haven't answered all of you and I'm sorry for that, but I will. I even got death threats ! I never thought that it'd be liked this much, which makes me feel really bad for not posting anything sooner.  
  
I sent it to my editor a week and a half ago, but I didn't any news from her, so I decided to send it anyway.  
  
Some of you asked about the box and if Usa and Mamoru knew each other's identities. The answer is no. But that will all be explained later. The box thing too.  
  
Also, I'm well aware that this rather short, but (please don't be mad), I'm so much into Rurouni Kenshin right now, that I'm having trouble with this. But not to worry, I decided to write at least 5 minutes a day. That should do it ! Right ? RIGHT ?  
  
Enough of my ramblings, that isn't what you came here for. So, here it is ! The third chapter of A Night in a Haunted House. Enjoy ! Please ? ;o)  
  
  
  
"Damn it! " He cursed to himself. Then, louder, he said, " Usagi, can you hear me? " Silence. "Usagi, answer me! Please! " More silence.  
  
Saying something that I shouldn't say in this fic, he tried again, with all his might (and Tuxedo Kamen's), to open the door. This time, he succeded. But that, too, was in vain.  
  
Behind the door stood a brick wall.   
  
Mamoru turned around as fast as he could when he heard footsteps. What was it now?  
  
"Young man, would tell me WHY you destroyed my door? " an old man wearing a fishing hat asked, while walking into the room by another door at the opposite side of where Mamoru was.  
  
Mamoru was so surprised that no sound came out of his mouth when he tried to speak. So there really were people living in this house! (AN: how dense can he get!) Regaining his composure, Mamoru said:  
  
"As soon as you tell me WHY there is suddenly a brick wall behind that door! My friend is stuck on the other side and I have to get to her. "  
  
"What brick wall? " the old man asked innocently.  
  
"The wall that is just there, in the doorway, of course! " Mamoru answered grimly, tired of all this non-sense.  
  
"I'm sorry young man, but I don't see any brick wall."  
  
Mamoru looked at the doorway to see if he had been dreaming. Nope. The wall was still there.  
  
The old man put a hand on Mamoru's shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you sit down, son? "   
  
  
So now, there he was, sitting on the floor in the fake snow, with his head burried in his hands, trying to understand what was happening, and failing miserably.  
  
"You know, young man, drugs aren't good for you..."  
  
Mamoru, insulted, glared up at the man who was standing over him and said:  
  
"I don't take drugs, and I don't know what you're trying to do here, but there is a brick wall that prevents me from getting to the girl I lo... the girl that was with me, " he finished rapidly. He was just so confused that he couldn't control what he said anymore.   
  
He just HAD to get out of that house before he said that in Usagi's face. If he were to ever see her again.   
  
"Oh, so young man, you're in love with that girl! "  
  
Mamoru glared at him again, but remained silent. What could he say anyway?  
  
"Well, we better find her then, ne? " And with that, the old man went through the door. The wall had disapeared!   
  
After a moment of staring, extremely confused, Mamoru got up and followed behind. On the other side, the old man was waiting for him, smiling.  
  
Just as Mamoru was about to go through the door, the brick wall reappeared, and he bumped right into it.  
  
"Damn it! "  
  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi, once again, was panicking. Sure, she was Sailor Moon, but what could she do against ghosts? And paranormal occurrences scared her so much.  
  
"Mamoru-san, are you there? " she asked, shaking. She'd never missed anyone as much as she missed him at the moment.  
  
"Who are you? " a female voice asked.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! " was Usagi's answer.  
  
She turned around quickly, resisting the urge to just henshin right then and there, and saw an old woman in an old pink night gown and a pink robe.  
  
"Who are you? " Usagi asked too.  
  
"Why, I live here, young lady! " the old lady said cheerfully, with a big smile, "But, what are you doing in my house? "  
  
"I... well, my friends said that I could have a month of free ice-cream at the arcade if I slept here with Mamoru-san on Christmas Eve. "  
  
"Oh, the gorgeous young man that was here just a minute ago? My goodness, I thought he was a ghost! " the old lady said a hand on her chest and sighed in relief. Then, she added in a way that frightened poor Usagi, "There are GHOSTS in this house, you know! "  
  
Usagi backed up a little. She wasn't so sure if this was a nice old lady anymore. Tears came to her eyes, but she held them back as best as she could.  
  
'Daijobu, Usagi. Just calm down and everything will be fine, ' she told herself. Just when she had regained control of her shaking body, the door that held her prisoner opened again and her heart skipped a beat.  
  
An old man came in and went where the old lady was standing, ignoring Usagi.  
  
"Dear, what did I say about the hat inside the house? " asked the old lady in an exasperated tone, but with a small smile.  
  
"Why, you told me not to wear it, love, " the man answered teasingly.  
  
Usagi stared in horror when he removed it, then fainted. There was a hole in his head, and she could see right through it!  
  
"Of course it might be a good idea to keep it on when we have company, it's not the first time someone faints like that..."  
  
  
  
  
That's it ! Short isn't it ? *sigh* Oh well, tell me what you think !  
  
Ja ne !  
  
Moon Rabbit  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

I'm back!!! Yesterday night I read the first 3 chapters and suddenly, I was so inspired that I couldn't stop! I'm so happy!

Anyway, here is chapter 4 of my story! Enjoy!

And don't forget to review 

Usagi woke up to the sound of a man chuckling and a woman giggling. She opened her eyes slowly. When she saw the old man and woman in the room, she remembered what had happened before she had fainted, and her body tensed. She almost screamed when she saw that the old lady's robe was not tied anymore... And that there was a big hole in her stomach which she could see through.

She stopped herself from letting out a sound in her panic. Maybe she could fake her sleep while figuring out a way of getting herself out of the mess she was in.

There was no more doubt in her mind that they were indeed the famous Star-Crossed Lovers of the legend. Which led her to a disturbing question. Why would they waist their time with her and Mamoru? Not only were they not a couple, but they didn't even have feelings for each other... 'Why don't I believe myself when I say that?' she thought.

Just then she noticed that there was no more sound in the room, so she opened her right eye and took a peek.

Nothing.

She did the same with her left eye.

Nothing.

Now sure that she was alone, though she couldn't remember hearing the couple leave the room, she let out a sigh of relief and sat up. She looked around again and saw no one, so she got up and ran to the door. But before she could get there, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She stopped dead in her tracks and froze. She was too scared to even turn around and see who was there – Mamoru... or a ghost.

'Please let it be Mamoru, please, please, please...' she thought as tears sprung to her eyes. Youma, fights with Rei and Mamoru and even homework, she could take them all on, but anything to do with the paranormal scared her like nothing else and made her want to curl up into a ball on the floor and cry.

"What's wrong little rabbit," she heard in a voice that was barely above a whisper, "you look like you've just seen a... ghost," the man said, which gave Usagi goose bumps and cold sweat..

Usagi took a deep breath and turned slowly around... to see that she was still alone. As if in a trance, Usagi turned back to the door and took the few remaining steps that let her to it. Just as she was about to try and open it, the woman's voice resonated in the room.

"Where do you think you're going, little rabbit?" asked the woman.

Usagi looked back, expecting to be alone again, but saw the woman, sitting on an old looking couch, a book resting on her lap, with a fire burning in the fireplace, a few meters away. She let go of the handle and faced the old woman. She knew she had no other choice but to face the situation. So she said nothing and waited for her companion to say something.

After a while, the lady looked up to her and motioned for her to sit down, which Usagi did. She didn't really feel like it, she was too nervous, but didn't want to upset the ghosts before she knew what was really going on in this house.

"So, little rabbit, did you like your present?" she asked, malice sparkling in her eyes.

Usagi shuddered at the thought of what she had previously seen in that gift box, but didn't say anything. She didn't want to give the one who kept her prisoner the joy of seeing her scared, which was obviously what she wanted. Seemingly not disturbed by the lack of reaction from her captive, the lady continued to talk.

"You do know that this house is cursed, don't you, little rabbit?" said the lady as Usagi tried her best to not scream at the woman to stop calling her 'little rabbit'. She had no right to, but it disturbed her even more because it proved that, somehow, she knew a lot about her.

But still, she kept quiet.

"You and your boyfriend came here knowing that every couple that ever came here for the last decades has died..."

This time Usagi could not hold it in.

"We're not a couple," she said matter-of-factly.

The woman smiled secretly, happy that the girl had finally talked... This would be easy, as usual.

"Oh and do you kiss all of your friends like you did with him earlier? You are rather fickle aren't you, little rabbit?" the lady answered, the amusement barely hidden in her voice.

Usagi was boiling with anger inside. How dared she insinuate things about her like that? That kiss had been... an accident, right? They were both scared, they just needed reassurance... Right? But she didn't have time to answer, because the ghost-lady went on.

"But I think that it was more than that for your... 'friend', little rabbit. And I would be careful if I were you. That man has been alone for as long as he can remember, and for some people, loneliness can be devastating, to the point of leading them to insanity. Do you really think it is a coincidence that you are stuck in THIS house, on THIS day? Hmm?"

Usagi stared open-mouthed at the woman. Was she really implying what she thought she was? That Mamoru had brought her here tonight because... he wanted to kill her?

"You don't seriously think that I'm going to believe you, do you?" Usagi asked as if the lady was telling her that Christmas was in July.

"Well you should. I'm telling you this for your own good. That Mamoru guy is a very lonely person, and has always spent every Christmas alone. Put yourself in his place. Always alone. Wouldn't you want it all to stop? To die... not alone?" she said, but was interrupted my Mamoru, who was suddenly screaming and knocking frantically on the other side of the door.

"USAGI! USAGI open the door now! I heard your voice!" Mamoru screamed on the other side of the door. He sounded desperate.

The lady looked at Usagi and added, before slowly disappearing, "Is that the voice of a sane person?"

Usagi listened as Mamoru kept screaming for her to open the door, and was plagued by doubts. He really DID seem... agitated. On the other hand, who wouldn't be in such a situation? But then she remembered the lady's words.

'That man has been alone for as long as he can remember... Wouldn't you want it all to stop? To die... not alone? '

The words repeated over and over in her mind until she couldn't ignore Mamoru's banging and screaming anymore.

She was still torn between her doubts and her faith in Mamoru, when the door suddenly swung open to reveal a very stressed looking man. He walked quickly to her, grasped both of her arms and squeezed.

"Why didn't you open the damn door huh?" he almost screamed.

Usagi felt her throat tighten as tears sprung to her eyes. The lady's words came once more to her mind. 'To die... not alone. ' She tried to break free from his grasp, but he was holding her too hard. She was sure there would be bruises later... If she could survive the night that is.

"Let me go Mamoru, you're hurting me," she whimpered, which seemed to bring back a little of the sanity he had lost. He let her go and walked away from her.

He turned to her again and looked at her. He was angry, that much she could tell. The wild sparkle that she could see in his eyes scared her to no end, and broke her heart. Right at that moment, Usagi wanted the old Mamoru, her Mamoru, back. She wanted their fun arguments back, she wanted his mocking smiles back, she wanted to go back to the time when she tried to hide the fact that being close to him excited her and made her giddy.

She realised, at last, that she loved that Mamoru with all of her heart.

But looking at the Mamoru that was in front of her, she feared that he had disappeared. Then she remembered all that she had learned being Sailor Moon, that is that love could save lives and souls.

As she was about to tell him that she loved him, that she wanted both of them to get out of this cursed house and live, he produced a rose seemingly out of thin air, and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

Before Usagi could even gasp, he threw a rose at her, straight to her heart, and everything went black.

There you go! Don't kill me just yet okay??? The story is far from over. It just felt like the BEST place to stop. evil laugh The people who remember the episode of The X-Files this fic is based on must have a good idea of what is going to happen next ;;

The next chapter should be coming soon, my writer's block for this story is GONE!!!!! Finally!!!

Review, please!!! If you don't I'll think no one is interested anymore... (though that would be my own fault for waiting for like 3 years before continuing it...). So please tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Hope you remember me… again lol. Well here's the next part of A Night in a Haunted House! I THINK it's worth it ;) And I have good news! This is the fifth chapter, but the sixth and the epilogue are already done, so you won't have to wait more than a week, or until I think I have enough feedback (wink wink) to send the rest. Cool no? lol

Well, enjoy!

Mamoru opened his eyes and brought his right hand to his head. He felt like he had been hit by a truck. He looked around and tried to remember what he was doing sleeping on the floor, but couldn't. He could recall talking to the crazy man who had tried to trick him into believing that he was hallucinating a brick wall, and then trying to go through the door, but nothing after that.

"What happened?" he asked himself aloud.

He looked around again when he realized something else.

"Where is Usagi?"

He turned to the door, which was now closed. He walked to it and tried to open it, but soon realized that it was locked again.

He tried to remain calm, but his eyebrow twitched. He was beginning to loose patience, which was not a regular occurrence. Mamoru was always the rational one, thinking everything through, never panicking, and always finding solutions. But this time, everything that surrounded him made no sense to him, which irked him – a lot.

And even worse. He had no idea if Usagi was alright and of where she could be.

"Where is she?" he asked himself aloud again, the frustration he was feeling evident in his voice.

"She's dead Cape Boy. And you killed her," a man's voice drawled behind him. Mamoru whirled around to look at the man who could utter such accusations, but, of course, saw no one.

Mamoru froze. He didn't move, even to blink or breath. Not because he was scared, but because he couldn't take any of these silly "games" anymore.

It was at that point that he cracked. He was tired of all of the non-sense and angry and stressed out for loosing Usagi. He was really worried that something bad had happened to her.

"That's enough! This has gone far enough. Show yourself!" Mamoru all but screamed.

"Why?" answered the voice. "So that you can kill me like you did with your little friend? Oh, that's right, I forgot. You can't kill me, I've been dead for nearly a century," laughed the voice, before appearing before Mamoru's eyes. He looked very amused.

Mamoru, who was still very angry, walked quickly to the man and took him by the collar of his shirt.

"Will you stop that? I wouldn't kill anyone, especially not her!" he yelled.

The man, clearly not moved in the slightest, removed the hands that restrained him from his shirt and walked away slowly. After a few seconds, he turned back to Mamoru. He didn't look amused anymore, but like a father about to reprimand his child.

"You know why you did it right? I can understand that you'd be jealous of her. After all, she's got everything that think you've ever wanted! Good friends, a normal life, a past, a family, love… All the things that you don't have. But still… that was no reason to KILL the poor girl."

Mamoru listened, his anger replaced by hurt. Sure he envied her or all of that, and he would forever be haunted by the lack of love in his childhood, but he would never kill anyone for that, and especially not Usagi! He was lonely, but not mad.

"I would never hurt her" he simply said looking at the door. If only he could go look for her. Instead he was stuck with this magician who was playing tricks on him and trying to drive him crazy.

While Mamoru looked away, a forlorn expression on his face, the other man couldn't help but smile maliciously. Those two were easy prey! It would be over in no time!

"So you don't believe me young man? Then go see for yourself" he said as he motioned or the door.

Without hesitation, Mamoru ran. He felt relief flood him when, at last, he succeeded in opening the door. This time, there was no brick wall, but a vision of horror. The sight that greeted him on the other side of that door shook him to the core.

Usagi was laying there, on the floor, in a sea of blood, a rose as red as her blood piercing her heart.

Mamoru's heart stopped. Everything seemed to slow down as he ran to her and kneeled beside her. He delicately took her head and put it on his lap, feeling the coldness of her skin. He noticed he was crying as a tear fell on her cheek. He felt for a pulse and found one, although it was very weak. His frantic heartbeat slowed down a little with the hopes that she might survive, until his heart stopped once more, when he took a better look at the rose that pierced his love's heart. It was one of the roses he used as Tuxedo Kamen! He looked at her face, not knowing what to think or do.

"Usagi wake up!" he cried. "Please wake up, you can't die on me like that!"

To Mamoru's greatest relief, she slowly opened her eyes. Not minding the blood that now covered his entire front, he hugged her closer to him.

"It's okay Usagi, I'll get you out of here and take you to the hospital" he told her reassuringly. But before he could make a move, the girl in his arms was engulfed in a pink light that was so bright he had to close his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was shocked again. It wasn't Usagi that was resting on his lap, but Sailor Moon. She looked pained, apparently, the wound on her chest was very deep. She looked at him with angry eyes and powered up her tiara as Mamoru looked down at her, dumbfounded. What was going on?

"You did this to me you bastard. You're no better than those Dark Kingdom youmas. In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon accused him.

He tried to back away, but wasn't fast enough. It was already too late. He looked at the bloody girl, in shock, as she called forth her attack.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The tiara hit him scare in the chest.

He fell to the floor, pain taking hold of his senses. He took a last look at Sailor Moon and saw her detransform and close her eyes, energy spent. He didn't know why she had done this to him, but his groggy mind refused to let him think too hard. He vaguely remembered the two corpses Usagi and him had found in the box earlier. But before he let the darkness envelop him, he heard a chuckle coming from the body beside his.

Well, that's it for now… It's TOO GOOD to make cliff-hangers like these… I think I'm addicted, sorry… MOUAHAHAHA! Remember, the more feedback, the sooner the end comes! ;) But don't worry, I won't make you wait more than a week, I promise ;)

Moon Rabbit


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! I'm back with the last chapter and the epilogue! Hope you like it! I forgot to mention last time that I don't own Sailor Moon and the episode "How the Ghosts stole Christmas" from The X-Files, on with this fic is based. So here goes! Have fun :)

At that moment, the man entered the room, holding his belly because he was laughing too hard.

"Did you see his face?" he asked his wife, who was laying on the floor beside Mamoru. She began laughing harder as well. She stood up with his help and threw her arms around her husband's neck.

"How was I, darling? Am I as good as I used to be?" she asked with a seductive and malicious smile.

"You're as good as you were when we started all those years ago" he answered as he gave her a kiss on her nose. "You got him all the way!" he laughed again.

They left the room without looking back, leaving Mamoru for dead, proud of their achievements.

When Usagi came back to her senses, she felt the pain right away. She hurt so much that she could barely move, and opening her eyes proved to be very difficult. She felt her chest, where the pain was the most powerful, as she remembered what had happened earlier. A tear fell from her eyes as she also remembered who had done this to her.

As she saw the rose that had caused so much pain, she realized that not only had Mamoru done this to her, but that he was Tuxedo Kamen. The man that saved her at almost every battle and who had caused so many daydreams – and detentions. Images of both Mamoru and Tuxedo Kamen flooded her mind, and suddenly, everything was clear to her. They really were one and the same man. She was happy but…

"Mamoru… what happened to you?" she asked to the empty room, but regretted it immediately as a fit of coughs took her over. She gasped in horror as she realized that she had spit blood.

'I have to get out of here right now' she thought.

Putting the ripping pain as far in the back of her mind as she could, she started crawling toward the closest door.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally made it. Tears of pain were rolling down her cheeks, but she wasn't about to give up. She was Sailor Moon after all! She couldn't be defeated that easily!

She felt confident that she would make it, but she still couldn't understand why Mamoru had done this to her. As another harsh fit of coughs hit her, she decided to concentrate on saving her life for now. She looked hopefully at the front door that she could now see, and continued on her painful way.

When she was halfway to the front door, she heard someone fall behind her. Her heart beating faster, she turned around and saw Mamoru, wounded and bleeding, painfully coming in her direction. When he saw her, he froze.

They stared at each other, not knowing how to react in front of the person they loved – and that had tried to kill them.

The same question went through their mind.

'Can he really be Tuxedo Kamen?'

'Can she really be Sailor Moon?'

They came back to reality when Usagi had yet another fit of coughs. Mamoru was the first one to move. When she saw him come toward the door – and her – she tensed.

"Don't move" she warned.

"Why shouldn't I? You're gonna hit me with your tiara again?" he answered.

"What? You hit me with a rose first, you freak! A _rose_!"

"Why would do that? When I found you, you were already wounded, and then, for no reason, you transformed into Sailor Moon and tried to _kill_ me!" Mamoru yelled back, outraged, mad, worried, tired and so many other emotions overtaking him. Why was everyone accusing of trying to kill the girl he loved?

"I did not!" said Usagi, as outraged as Mamoru. She was about to yell back, but then an idea struck her.

She rolled over onto her back and sat down as if nothing had happened. She then stood up and felt her blood stained chest, which didn't hurt that much after all. She went beside Mamoru.

"Get up" she said as Mamoru looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What? It hurts too much!" and answered.

"Ah come on big baby" she added, smiling mischievously, happy to be the brightest one for once. "You can do it, you're a big boy now" she laughed.

Mamoru, being a proud man, forgot the great pain he was feeling and stood up, insulted by the way she spoke to him. When he realized he was standing, and that, though he was still covered with blood, the pain was gone, everything became clear to him. He smiled at his companion and took her hand.

"Come on, let's get out of this place" he said as he ran to the door.

Surprisingly, the door opened easily and they could escape. When they were on the other side, even more surprisingly, they were clean again. The blood was gone, as if it had never been there.

They looked at each other quickly, and, still hand in hand, started running again, as far as they could from the house.

"I guess we're not as good as in our younger days, darling" said the woman with the hole in the stomach, who sat with her love in front of the fireplace, holding his hand. "Do you think they're gonna take us off the tourist literature? We might not get any visitors for a while" she added. He squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry. There'll always be weirdoes visiting us. Besides, we've had fun. And we're still together" he told his wife.

They smiled at each other and vanished.

The end! On to the epilogue ;)


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Finally outside, Usagi and Mamoru ran as far as they could from the house. Too tired to go on, Mamoru slowed down to a normal pace, which Usagi followed. They sighed contentedly, relieved. They were safe. After a couple minutes of just walking quietly together, Usagi realized something,

"Oh no, what time is it?" she asked, panicked.

Mamoru looked at his watch and gasped.

"Wow it's 3:30 in the morning!" he answered, but he regretted it as soon as she started wailing.

"What am I gonna do? I can't go back home, my mom thinks I'm at a Christmas sleepover at Rei's and all my friends are probably asleep" she complained as if it were the end of the world. Mamoru rolled his eyes to the sky, but smiled at how cute she was.

"That's it, Odango? What, you think I'd leave you out alone at night with nowhere to go? Come on, I'll take you to my place" Mamoru answered, wrapping comfortingly his arm around Usagi's shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled, feeling completely safe with him.

Usagi looked around Mamoru's bedroom as she changed into the way too large t-shirt he had given her as pyjamas. It was the complete opposite of her own room. It was all so tidy and bare of any decorations, but she still felt at ease. And it smelled so good! She was surrounded by his smell.

She was so deep into her thoughts that jumped when he knocked on the door. Trying to calm her frantic heartbeat, she quietly answered affirmatively and opened the door to let him in.

"I just need a pillow and a blanket. I'll be on the couch if you need anything" he told her as he took his things. As he passed by her to go back to the lounge room, he made the mistake to look at her.

Her flushed cheeks, big blues eyes looking at him and the large shirt of his, which he swore he would never wash again, made her so very beautiful that he couldn't breath. When he realized he was staring, he blushed and cleared his throat.

"Well, good night Usagi" he told her softly.

The thickness in the atmosphere and the fact that he had called her by her name had made her speechless, so she only nodded.

After a short hesitation, he smiled and left.

Now in bed, even though she was exhausted, Usagi couldn't sleep. What had happened in the house was on her mind, and even though they were gone and safe, she was still scared. The ghosts, because there was no doubt in her mind that they really were ghosts, the couple under the floor boards, Mamoru hitting her with a rose, the blood…

She got up and went in the lounge, where Mamoru was also obsessing over what he had seen, and felt, in the house. He remembered how scared he had been when he saw her body covered in blood. He now knew that he could never be able to survive if anything happened to her.

"Mamoru?" he heard a soft voice say. He turned toward the voice.

"Yes, I'm not asleep" and answered, relieved to not be the only one that couldn't sleep.

"Well, I'm kind of just a little scared… so… um… wouldyoumindsleepingintheroomwithme?" she asked, closing her eyes, hoping it would take the embarrassment away. It didn't, but she wasn't disappointed.

Mamoru laughed happily.

"Of course not. In fact, I was kind of a little uncomfortable too" he said as he gathered his stuff. He heard Usagi sigh with relief and smiled again. How could he say no to her anyway?

They walked back to his bedroom and he set his covers and pillow on the floor.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on the floor? I can make you some space up here" she said, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a big boy as you so kindly told me earlier" he joked, and Usagi couldn't help but laugh.

There was a short moment of uncomfortable silence before Mamoru talked again.

"So, um, was that all in our imagination?" he asked, still on the edge.

"I… guess so…" she answered, knowing he wouldn't like it if she said they were ghosts. It didn't matter anymore anyway. They were both safe.

"And, um, well… are you really Sailor Moon, or did I just imagine that too?" he asked again.

"Well, are you really Tuxedo Kamen?" she said, which made him laugh.

"I think I have the answer to my question then" he answered, and she laughed too.

Another silence covered the room, and they both started thinking of what had happened earlier. After a while, Usagi couldn't take it anymore – again.

"Mamoru, this might sound out of place, but would you mind sleeping in the bed with me? Usually I have my cat to comfort and sleep with me, and now I kind of really need someone to-" she didn't even have time to finish her sentence as Mamoru was beside her on the bed and holding her. They stayed like that for a while before he gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Then on her forehead. Then on her closed eyes and on her nose, until he stopped inches from her lips. When she didn't back away, he closed the distance and kissed her fully on the lips, letting his senses take control of his body.

Unfortunately, eventually they had to come up for air. They settled more comfortably on the bed, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. After a long moment of silence, Mamoru talked.

"So many things happened tonight… I don't know what to think anymore, but I do know that I was really scared that I would lose you for good. It made me realize how much you mean to me and that I really need you and –"

He stopped talking when he felt a finger on his mouth. Usagi was looking at him with shiny eyes that were full of love. He then understood that words weren't needed and that they both felt the same. They smiled.

After a last kiss, they snuggled closer and fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of each other – and of what evil torture they could inflict on their friends who had caused all of this in the first place.

So that's it! The end! Hope you liked it! I can't believe I finished this fic lol

I want to thank everyone who sent feedback. They encouraged me so much to finish this, even if it took years sweat drop I'll be back as soon as I can with the next chapters of Too Many Identities and the other new fic I'm working on.

Thank you!


End file.
